Punch, Prowl and Arcee meeting at the ARC HQ
Transformers 2K5 - Prowl - jeudi, août 28, 2014, 2:36 ------------------------------------------------------ Ignition http://youtu.be/JyxBiUbCP8E Ignition says, "Yo CYBERTRON!" Ignition says, "We are LIVE again! Welcome to another edition of the Voice of the Undergrid!" Ignition says, "As we like to say on this show, better Dead than Red! So! Word on the streets is that our struggle against oppression is bein' noticed." Ignition says, "We've been graced with some purple face!" Ignition says, "To all you neutral cities out there: You better re-think lettin' anything red through your borders. You know how it is - Autobots are nothin' but trouble with a capital trub." Ignition says, "Once they move in, it's constant surveillance and a total police state." Ignition says, "Better hope they don't like your bars and casinos, too! You won't be able to afford the damages!" Ignition says, "So to all my fine purple bothers and sisters out there, we are down for the struggle. We are need of a rescue!" Ignition says, "So don't forget we exist down here, because every day we're fightin' against red privilege." Ignition says, "So if you're listenin' out there, big daddy G - this town ain't the same without ya!" Ignition says, "Hahaha! Shout out to all Cons. Much love! Next time we broadcast, we'll have some fun with dumb Bot jokes!" Ignition ends the transmission. You move south to the Active Response Center. Active Response Center(#11226Rnt) - Retoris Actually an entire campus of buildings surrounding one primary triangle shaped one, this is the nerve center of the Active Response Division, Retoris' emergency response and police force. There are several barracks, hangars for vehicles, and various offices all act to keep Retoris's finest operating optimally. Despite the official name of Active Response Division, most people in Retoris refer to members of the organization after the statue in the campus plaza- Prowlers. Punch has arrived. Prowl is in the plaza talking with another officer about something on the datapad. The officer nods, salutes and walks away. Prowl freezes for an instant and shakes it off. He takes a look at the statue...Both flattering and humbling and incredibly awkward when you come back to life. At least the Prowlers make for a very reliable and loyal police force. Punch was been doing many more things than usual lately. As he's had the extra time he's put extra effort into a few things. Unfortunately the extra effort doesn't always translate into extra results. At least he got somewhere. Punch strides into the office as if heshould be there his expression detering anyone asking why he's there. Punch is practiced at this. There's nothing worse than asking a legitimate question and having a harder question with no easy answers asked back. It's useful. Seeing Prowl Punch walks up, salutes and says "I've something to report. Can I take up some of your time sir?" Prowl turns at Punch's arrival and nods "Of course Punch. As you know I am almost always available for my people." He puts the datapad away "What is on your mind Punch?" Punch takes a seat. "Before i go into too much detail . . . did you ever have a chance to chase up Prime or Jazz on the matter I mentioned?" Punch speaks simply. He takes out a datapad of his own, custom model, although Prowl'd easily spot the refraction filter on the screen so it could only be scanned visually by one person looking quite closely at it. You never can be too careful. Prowl shakes his head "Unfortunately no. I have not seen either of them in weeks. They are probably at the Olympics. I noticed that so Arcee and I are pretty much handling Cybertron by ourselves at the command level." He frowns a bit as he says that. "I know the whole thing about Olympics and morale but the truce is not absolute like it was on other occasions. We have to keep our optic on the ball like the terrans say." Punch nods. For so many others there's never enough time. Punch slides the datapad over the table to Prowl. "Sir, you appear to have left your other pad upon the table." Punch nods at the pad. The picture of a certain Decepticon split screened with Punch may clear a few things up. Not that Punch thinks Prowl hasn't worked almost, if not all, of it out already. Prowl grabs the datapad and checks the split screen. It is not his datapad. He knows that for sure. The picture of Punch and his spark brother Counterpunch. He decides to play the game. "A picture of you and your spark brother Counterpunch. Have you spotted him nosing around our installations?" "Sir?" Punch asks ans he reaches round to the back of his head, as if to scratch it, and snaps his fingers. Data replaces the pictures noting both Punch's and Counterpunch's log in and log out times when 'on the clock' in their respective jobs. Official and unofficial sightings, places, dates, times. The two are never in the same place in the same time. Always within travelling distance of each other. Whenever either one's been injured, one or the other has, reluctantly, sought repairs. "Please tell me the connection's made Sir. The next page's somewhat cliche. I imagine. It's your pad after all and your source of information therefore no broken protocol. Not that there is any protocol . . . surrounding certain matters. Certain equipment. A specific costume." Prowl looks and reads and computes and remembers thing he can never tell anyone and how things happened over there. Different and yet similar slightly different conclusion. Of course he can never tell Punch WHY he always believed Counterpunch was a completely seperate individual. "Yes...The connection is made." So many conflicting scenarios "I have had my suspicions for a while but never had time to dig and confirm. It does explain alot of little details and odds here and there. You walk a...very very thin and dangerous line. I am glad you are on our side." "In this field that we work in Sir . . . don't we all?" Punch says simply. "I also needed to ensure we were clear on things. A lot of the lot of the time any 'insight' I give or 'information recieved from contacts' and so on . . . well. You get the idea. Which neatly brings me to my point. I've heard Blast Off and Discord are spearheading the Decepticon operations in Tarn. Buzzsaw's propaganda, to which I've became accustomed to from the pieces I've found, are particularly confident. They're setting up some form of trap. Socially speaking. I don't know what they're precisely . . . my equipment has failed to be within range of their actual discussions, but, from what I've pieced together . . . they're going to try and force us into looking like unstable violent aggressors. You know as well as I . . . there are many in our ranks who, although not agressive as such, can be . . . easily provoked?" Punch sighs. "It's not a bad idea. Roles reversed . . . it's exactly what I'd do." Arcee arrives from the Arts District to the south. Arcee has arrived. Prowl nods "I figured so. This is also why I sent an operative undercover. We will need to keep a very tight hold on our own people who work in Tarn. I have already dispatched Halligan there and I will make sure to repeat the message to Defcon and Roadbuster when they go run the audit of the police force tomorrow. The first part of avoiding a trap is to know of it's existance. Not that we know, we know what to do not to trigger it." Arcee arrives, and from the way she's looking around at everything, it's pretty obvious she's never set foot in the Active Response Center before. This is just an area she's never actually visited in Retoris. Happening to look round Punch waves to Arcee, hopefully indicating his, and Prowl's, presense. Arcee notices Punch over with Prowl, and she heads over toward them. "...Is this place new, or has it been here for vorns and I've just never noticed it?" she asks. Prowl looks up at Arcee "Apparently it has been here for a while but I would not know much first hand since I only returned last year." He looks around "But yes it is a very nice place." He looks at the statue of himself. "Yep...alot to live up to." Punch nods respectfully to Prowl. Burdens are unique to those who carry them. He then says to Arcee "We were just discussing some recent details I came across. Maybe a fresh pair of optics may uncover a bit more than I know." Punch moves his right hand close to but not on his left forearm. Arcee smirks a bit as she glances over at the statues of Prowl. Prowl DOES have...something resembling a sense of humor, but it's so terribly dry, most mechs miss it entirely. "So!" She smiles slightly, looking over to Punch and nodding. "Are these Tarn-related details? Or general information?" Prowl gets started in giving Arcee a quick resume "Mostly about a PR Trap the Decepticons are setting up for us in Tarn. We and by that I mean specially /you/ will need to keep a very tight hold on your Military operatives that work the Tarn area." He optics are now slightly darker shade of blue "They want to make us look like bullies, oppressors and any other not flattering adjective. Some of our troops are more easily provoked then others. They /must not/ lose their temper while operating in Tarn. Any blowup could be filmed, the provocation could be staged. Anything could sway the public opinion the wrong way...well more wrong than it is right now." "...Oh, I totally understand. That's why I'm going to try and give different assignments to...Raid, the Lambos...you know, the usual suspects," Arcee admits to Prowl. "I'm not going to say they have issues, but...I think they're easily provoked and I would rather they -- like the Dinobots -- work on crushing resistance in other areas. From what I understand, Blaster's going to take a more prominent stage in Tarn. He definitely has the means to do it." Punch adds, "From what I've found out Blast Off and Discord are heading up the efforts in Tarn. It's not much . . . but it's a little good news. At least we know the who." Punch's hand now rests on his left forearm. Maybe he's too caught up in his thinking to even notice he's doing it. Prowl nods at the list Arcee mentioned. "Good call. Plenty of other operatives to work even if we exclude these guys." He turns at Punch "That is good news in a way. Blast Off and Discord are not the brightest bulbs for these sort of things. Our main problem will be Buzzsaw." "He will take anything you say or do...ANYTHING...and spin it. This last public message he did?" Arcee nods. "I stopped speaking to him when I realized what he was going to do, and he took that as a non-answer, that I wasn't 'brave' enough to speak up or whatever. So he basically crafted it into ammunition to use against us. Brilliant, really." "Buzzsaw'd have re-written what you said if you'd said something anyway." Punch says, "If it wouldn't blow my cover I'd give that amateur a run for his crackers." Punch's hand grips a little. More trying to unlock the catch built into his arm compartment than for dramatic emphasis. "The trick is not to toalk to him, or at him but run our own spin campaign. In the moment he'll always edit after but if our broadcasts always came after his . . . he'd be out of material and ours'd be the one freshest in peoples minds" Looks like the catch is stuck. For the moment anyway. Prowl takes a quick glance at his datapad remembering everything he saw as problematic with Buzzsaw's last message. "You are right both of you. Best way is to isolate Buzzsaw by not giving him any material to spin. I thought about awnsering him but...I do not think I have the charisma to sway that kind of crowd and I do not want Buzzsaw to bring anything up about me that might pose a problem." He did not say it outright but yeah coming back form the dead does have certain implications. Why him and why not another? Why can't they all come back? There are reasons of course and he does not want to get into it...EVER. "I'm almost...ALMOST to the point where I'd be willing to send a thug squad in to 'remove' him specifically, but even in total isolation he'd probably find a way to get his message out," Arcee admits. Punch smiles at Arcee and says, "It's an excellent idea. You could just do a different kind of hit though. Let me have a chat with Hound. I think, with a little holographics and a few tricks of my own . . . I could make him a laughing stock. If you wanted, that is." Ignition | Music begins broadcasting. http://youtu.be/U4eM2Ha-j8s "....What sort of ideas did you have for the holograms, Punch?" Arcee asks curiously, blue optics suddenly levelled in his direction. Prowl is also curious and waits on some more details. A PR war is a PR war. Everything is permitted. Ignition says, "Good evening, fembots and human germs!" Ignition says, "So. How many Autobots does it take to change a light bulb?" "It honestly depends on how much fun you wanted to have with it." Punch says, "I've no holo generator myself but I can code an animation. And . . . with pictures come words. As you know I like doing tricks of various kinds. For fun and practical use. I can do some voices. More if I spend enough time around the wrong sorts. Put my vocaliser with the right holos and you can make them say and do a lot. Nothing beats heatfelt lies than honest comedy." Ignition says, "I dunno, but Ultra Magnus probably has a ten thousand page manual on how to do it!" Ignition says, "Oh come on, don't tell me there aren't any Autobots out there listenin' in and gettin' their armor in a bunch. Too good t' argue with the rabble you're keepin' down?" Prowl nods "Sounds like a good idea. I will let you run with that angle. Holograms might not be required just some video editing might do the trick." Ignition says, "You heard it then, folks. The Autobots aren't gonna answer any charges made against 'em. Y'know, fellahs, silence ain't proof of innocence." Discord says, "It is typical of their cowardice to refuse to even defend their tyranny." "Got one taunting on the Cybertron channel, hear her? Maybe silence just is the best ammunition against them..." Arcee smirks. "...It's so much easier to just go in there and bash their heads." Ignition says, "Yeah, it takes a coward t' be a bully. Props t' you mech, what's your name?" Blaster | *static* Then: http://youtu.be/zCP_E5Rsawc Repugnus says, "Ah, hell, you found the bodies already? Got to remember to make them into smaller pieces..." Ignition says, "Ohhh, ohhhhhh. My AUDIALS. Seriously mech, what busted aft datapad you pull that out of?" Blaster | http://youtu.be/w10NmS8ndkk Discord says, "My name is irrelevant, know only that there will always be support for those loyal to the Empire where ever they may be, and however difficult it may be for them under the oppression of the Autobots." Repugnus says, "Yeah, damn Autobots, playing their music and stuff." Ignition says, "A'ight, since the Music of the party is all up on this channel." Ignition says, "Nice t'see they got media control down pat." Discord says, "Actually, I'd leave it at 'damn Autobot'." Blaster | http://youtu.be/Z8FarCnm1mE Ignition says, "I hope you're listenin' kiddies. 'Cause it's time for some education." Blaster | http://youtu.be/NdNFFC0p7N4 Ignition says, "Let's look at the phrase 'Freedom is the right of all sentient beings.'" "Arcee, that's not how you put on a show!" Punch says, "Imagine . . ." Punch's voice to the more familiar tone of the announcer of the cartoons and he produces a datapad 'The Decepticons . . . an elite, highly trained fighting farce . . .' The datapad shows Charr, with the leaderless decepticons fighting over the last scraps of energon brought back by Astrotrain. (OOC-Five faces of Darkness) 'Highly disciplined, I mean divided,'The datapad shows an image of Cyclonus (OOC from Starscream's Ghost) betraying Galvatron by leading him into an autobot trap " . . .and so on, done up properly." Punch says returning to his normal tones. "It's a fresh take on the material." Blaster | http://youtu.be/E2slwxpQRYQ Ignition says, "Ah ah ah, you ain't shuttin' me up with that lame-aft music!" You say, "Yeah...part of the act. Do not worry about that one. It will pay off in the long term." Ignition says, "How about my freedom, or does that only apply t' you?" Blaster | http://youtu.be/njOD9yYzR9E Repugnus says, "You ain't free, you work for Captain Crazypants." Ignition says, "So let's look at what a right is. Rights are supposed to be fundamental t' society, but who, exactly, gives th' rights? Rights come down from a higher power. Someone with the muscle to force others to do what they want. Or, if ya wanna get religious, from Primus himself." Blaster | http://youtu.be/7z6dxQVhE8o "Hm. You're definitely the better showmech, Punch. I like where this is going," Arcee admits. Harbinger says, "Blast Off got demoted to Captain? When did that happen? Why wasn't I invited?" Ignition says, "So what does that mean for our dear ol' First Face Fascists? They're settin' themselves up as gods. You have t' come cryin' t' them for your freedom, because only THEY can decide who deserves freedom. Long story short? Iron fist in a red silk glove." Fathom says, "That femme needs to be silenced..." Blaster says, "Nope. Do that and we look worse." Repugnus says, "I swear, Blaster, it's like watching TV with Strafe. I'm getting into the song--sometimes--and you change it on me!" Fathom says, "I guess that's true..." Repugnus says, "Not if it looks like an accident!" Ignition says, "Congratulations, Cybertron. -You are being deceived-." Ignition says, "So Transform, and Rise Up!" Ignition http://youtu.be/x5ylAB-AXfQ Blaster | http://youtu.be/CQVHyBbkt-w Repugnus says, "Well, I dunno about who deserves freedom--all I know is, you try and take mine, you *die*. That work for you, missy?" Blast Off says, "Spoken like a true Autofool thug." Punch is caught a little off guard. He doesn't think he's actually any good at anything like that. He knows that he's distracting enough to keep people from seeing the move he's really trying to make. "Look, I know I'm not any good at it but the point's clear enough. They want us to take arms so . . . we don't. We wind them up and they'll act true to form. It'll work." Ignition says, "Why don't you wash all that energon off your claws first." Ignition says, "This one's goin' out to Tarn tonight. Cause this is your reality! http://youtu.be/9Nz5CJi7gZc" Blaster | http://youtu.be/b48_NzPWSJI Blaster has encrypted this channel. Prowl says, "Nobody will be silencing anybody. We are not Decepticons we do not do that sort of things. We will stick to command's plan about Tarn. This will be won by the people for the people." Repugnus says, "Nah, I don't bathe." Blast Off says, "Unfortunately... I can attest to that." Repugnus says, "Meh. Anyone who isn't already on board with stopping the 'cons already isn't worth the effort." Blaster says, "Leave th' loudmouth to ol' Blaster. I got a plan of my own." Prowl says, "That is what I like to hear." Ignition says, "Remember Tarn, you're free to do what they tell you. Or listen to this audial torture. Voice of the Undergrid, settin' the record straight!" Blaster says, "Nah. That would be this!" Blaster | http://youtu.be/dm6xexu_wJY Ignition *kkzzzzcht* Blaster | http://youtu.be/Yl-nLDGSH2c Prowl nods at Punch "Indeed. That is why we need to watch who we send there and just not get baited into pulling weapons on the population. I am really looking forward to read Roadbuster and Defcon's police audit. If the police force IS a problem we might solve a mighty big issue just by taking care of that." "I don't think it's a matter of acting like thugs to the populace...it's the problem of having any sort of aggression toward the Decepticons while in Tarn," Arcee says. "Easier said than done when they're having a field day just taunting us." ***** *** * * * * * * *** *** **** * * *** * * * * *** * * *** *** ** * * ** * ** * *** *** *** * * *** *** * * * * *** **** * * *** * * * * *